My Little Terrain
By The Terrarian Pony Summary: So Yeah, a little filly named Terra finds herself in a world unknown to her, and tries her best to build and survive the attacks at night, in order to find her missing mother. To do this, she must use the magical terrain, and find lots of friends that are willing to help her on her journey to stop the plague of corruption, that spreads all across Minecraftia. (Short for Minecraft/Terraria. I used to use this name a while back.) Next: My Little Terrain-part 2 Story: One day, in the magical land of Equestria, in a little town called Ponyville, lived a little filly named Terra Redwind. She is a white coated unicorn, with an orange mane, and big green eyes. She doesn't have her cutie mark yet, but she's afraid of what she might get. She was sleeping her bed, when she smelled something really good coming from downstairs. Terra:" Mmmm... Is mom making breakfast already?" Terra hops out of her bed, and onto her hooves, trotting downstairs as fast as her tiny hooves can take her. She pokes her head into the kitchen to see her mother cooking something that she knew was very delicous, while humming a sweet tune. Terra sniffed the air again, taking in the sweet scent of... Terra:" Mmm... mushroom stew!" Terra started bouncing around in excitement over her mother's famous, sweet, delicious mushroom stew. Caramel:" That's right deary." Caramel is Terra's mother and only gaurdian. A white coated unicorn, with green eyes, and a green dyed mane, and a cutie mark of some sort of vortex hole. Terra never knew her father, but she respected her mother enough to only ask once, even though Caramel told her she doesn't want to talk about it. Terra kept bouncing up and down, eager to have a bite her mother's tasty stew, when all of a sudden her horn fell off her head. Terra:" No! Not again!" Terra never knew why she was the only unicorn in Equestria who's horn was detatchable, and never seemed to stay where it belongs. Terra:" Why do I have to have THIS horn. It won't even stay on my head." Caramel smiled tenderly, pouring the stew into a small wooden bowl, and walking over to her sad little filly. Terra:" A horn is supposed to be a magical bone isn't it? And the bones are supposed to stay together, not come apart." Caramel nodded. Caramel:" A horn is a very magical bone indeed, but maybe it wants to you be different for a reason." Terra didn't understand. She didn't like being different from all the other colt and filly unicorns. Caramel:" Maybe it has something to do with your destiny." Terra shivered at the thought of having a broken horn as a cutie mark. Her mother just chuckled. Caramel:" No sweety. That's not what I meant. I mean that maybe there is just a lot more you can do with that horn than you know you can." Terra looked up at her mother sadly. Terra:" Do you really think I'm different for a special reason?" Caramel:" Deary... you've always been special. Don't let what other ponies say take that away from you." Terra's horn always fell off her head. Everyone would call her no-horned-unicorn. Well... everyone but one family. Terra:" Mom, can go to Derpy's house?" Derpy Hooves, and Doctor Whooves were a couple who always welcomed Terra into their home. Dinky Hooves was Derpy's adopted filly long before she and the Doctor met. Dinky loved it when Terra would come over to play. Amethyst Star is Dinky's sister, and doesn't mind Terra and Dinky playing together. Terra would sometimes calls Derpy "Muffins" because she would always make muffins for lunch for them. Derpy always enjoyed Terra's company. Caramel:" Of course you can go sweety, bring some mushroom stew with you to share." Terra:" Thanks mom!" Terra took a few bowls of mushroom stew, and trotted over to Derpy's house. She raised a hoof to knock on the door, but Derpy opened it to greet Terra before she could knock. The golden maned pegasus smiled brightly as always. Derpy:" Hiya Terra! Did you come for more muffins?" Terra:" Actually I wanted to share some of my mom's yummy mushroom stew with guys." Derpy's grin turned into a frown. Derpy:" Sorry Terra, but I have to go make my deliveries right now." Terra:" Aaaawww... will you at least try some when you get back?" Derpy:" Leave mine in microwave, ok? I'll eat after I come back. I promise." Terra:" Thanks Muffins! You never let me down!" Derpy:" Dinky is in her room sleeping still, and Doctor and Amethyst are in his TARDIS. Maybe he'll want some stew now." Time And Relative Dimension In Space. That is the long name for the TARDIS. The Doctor is from another galaxy, so he wasn't always a pony. He's actually an alien known as a Time Lord, and somehow his regeneration cycle turned into an earth pony. He sometimes even still has trouble adjusting to his new body, and is now in his fourteenth regeneration (if you don't count the War Doctor, so technically it's fifteenth). Terra:" Ok, I'll bring it to him." Very few ponies knew about the TARDIS. Terra was one of those few, and was exclusively entrusted with her very own TARDIS key so she can get in and out whenever she wanted. Terra left Derpy's and Dinky's stew in the Microwave for them to eat later, putting a note on Dinky's so that she knew who it's from, and went over to the TARDIS. She levitated the key that was on her neck like a necklace, and opened the door. The Doctor was playing around with some... otherworldly technology that Terra dared not ask about. He started waving his sonic screwdriver at it and started doing unexplainable things. But If Terra knew the Doctor, he always did unexplainable things, she forced herself not to ask. He turned to wave at Terra. Amethyst was just sitting, reading a book. Doctor:" Fmshffmmfh." Terra couldn't understand him with the sonic screwdriver in his mouth. Some how or another she always seems to get him in that same situation. She always found it sort of humorous. Terra giggled at the Time Lord stallion. Terra:" Hasn't Derpy taught you not to talk with your mouth full?" Doctor Whooves dropped his screwdriver in embarissment. Doctor:" Oh, well you know, I've been busy lately. Slipped my mind." Terra:" Speaking of which, did you want some of my mom's mushroom stew." Doctor:" Well I don't see why not, it's a seems like a great day to try something new." Amethyst:" Sure, I'll have some." Terra gave him the bowl, and he planted his entire face in the stew, making a mess everywhere. Terra and Amethyst Star giggled at him. Amethyst:" Mom always did say you were a hog dad." The Doctor blushed, noticing the spoon he had knocked out of the bowl. Doctor:" Oops." He picked up the spoon and used it instead. Terra levitated her spoon full stew, and brought up to her mouth, and started chewing, and then swallowed. Terra:" It's my mom's special recipe you know, so eat it slower next time or you won't get the true flavor." Doctor:" Yes, that's what Derpy says." The Doctor took Terra on a few adventures in the TARDIS, and she loved everyone of them, even if some were scarier than others. Dinky came in with the stew that was in the microwave. Dinky:" Thanks for the yummy mushroom stew Terra, it's really delicous!" Terra:" That's because my mom made it. Her mushroom stew is the best." Dinky:" Your mom rocks!" When it was close to bed time Terra said good night to everyone and trotted on home. When she got home, she climbed into bed, and waited for her mother. Caramel always told her stories about a magical world, where ponies would build as much as they desired, using blocks from the magical terrain. Her mother even claimed that she once lived in this place, but Terra never believed that. She didn't even believe it was real. She even asked the Doctor if it was real, and he told her he'd never been there. Caramel:" Oh it's real deary, it was quite an adventurous place to be once apon a time. But there were also big monsters that wanted to hurt you. Especially those big, green, exploding creepers." Terra played along with her little joke, but never really believed what she heard. Caramel:" Good night sweety." Terra:" Good night mommy." Caramel kissed her little filly on the horn, then Terra removed her horn and placed it on her night stand to make sure she didn't lose it while she was sleeping. Caramel then exited the room, shutting the door slowy. Caramel:" I love you deary. Sweet dreams." But Terra was already out like a light. Caramel moved away from the door, and walked downstairs. She looked out the window with a troubled face. Caramel:" I wish you could see it Terra, so you could believe me." A tear formed in her eye, and rolled down her cheek, falling onto the ground. She then went to the middle of the room, and lowered her horn. It glowed, and a strange vortex opened up in the floor. It was her special talent, she created portals and vortexes that lead to other dimensions. Sometimes the TARDIS would need fixing and Caramel was always right there to help. Little did she know tiny Terra was coming down for a drink of water, when she saw her mother hop into the vortex. From her perspective though, she though Caramel had gotten sucked in. Terra:" MOOOOOOM!!!!" Terra grabbed her horn from her night stand, and jumped into the vortex after her mother. She instantly blacked out. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions